


A Night of Fun

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Alya and Marinette walk in on Nino and Adrien and decide to join in on the fun.





	A Night of Fun

Adrien sat beside Nino and knocked into him as they played a racing game on the video game console. His knee grazed against Nino’s and a blush when to his cheeks as he watched Adrien raise his hands in the air to cry out that he had won. 

Marinette walked in giggling with Alya as they sat down bags of groceries. “You have to be kidding.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she began to unpack them, ignoring the two guys on the couch. 

“What? I’m just saying if I had to pick… between Carapace and Chat Noir… I’d totally pick Carapace.” Alya shrugged as she passed Marinette a bag of flour. 

“It’s okay because you’re biased.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she poked her in the chest. 

“How can I be biased? You’re the biased one. Loving Chat more.” Alya winked at her and Marinette burst out laughing. 

Adrien peered at Nino and took in how he was hiding beneath his baseball cap. Adrien licked his lips and watched Nino’s eyes slowly glance down to his mouth. A smirk formed on Adrien’s lips as he swept his tongue along his top lip. Nino’s lips parted and his eyelids lowered as his cock began to harden in his jeans. He adjusted his hips and played with the rim of his cap with his fingertips. 

Adrien placed his elbow on the back of the couch and slowly pulled the collar of his black shirt down, watching Nino’s gaze move to his exposed collarbone. He then ran his hand up and around the back of his neck as he gave Nino a hungry expression. One that showed he was starving for him and no one else, at that moment. Adrien had Nino’s full attention as he bit his bottom lip and ran his hand down his body until it rested between his thighs. He barely thrusted his hips up against his hand and Nino cleared his throat. 

Nino’s heart raced and his thoughts spun as he watched Adrien tease himself outside of his designer jeans. Nino softly groaned as he noticed the imprint of Adrien’s cock through the thin fabric. 

Nino’s eyes followed his hand as he slowly removed it from his cock. His cock twitched and Nino made a complaining sound as Adrien slowly leaned back against the arm of the couch with the side of his thumb between his teeth. Adrien drug down his bottom lip and slowly lifted the hem of his shirt to show off his hip bones. He ran his hand along the waistband of his jeans and down, tilting his head back to moan. Nino felt like he was going to explode and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t take Adrien’s teasing any longer. He quickly climbed on top of Adrien and touched his chin, he pushed his head back and slowly licked up his creamy neck. 

Adrien let out a soft moan as Nino kissed and sucked on his neck. Nino’s hand cupped over the bulge in Adrien’s jeans. Adrien removed his hand and tangled it into Nino’s hair. Nino slid his hand up Adrien’s body, pushing his shirt up to his chest. He kissed up to Adrien’s lips. Nino ran his tongue along Adrien’s bottom lip and flicked the top one, causing Adrien to smirk with a dangerous expression. 

Adrien yanked him closer by his ass and thrusted against Nino as he deepened the kiss. 

Alya and Marinette peered over and got lost in the two guys on the couch. They watched as Nino shoved Adrien’s black shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor as Adrien returned his hands back to Nino’s body. 

“I’m kind of…” Alya began to speak as she got lost in the moans and movements of their hips as they thrusted against one another. 

“Jealous?” Marinette brought the end of a wooden spoon to her lips as she watched the two go at it. 

“Yeah.” Alya could barely think straight as heat pooled between her thighs. 

“Me too.” Marinette set the spoon down on the island as Nino’s shirt was flung over the couch. The sounds of belt buckles being undone rang out and she felt her panties get wet. “Okay, I can’t watch anymore.” 

“What do you mean? M?” Alya watched her best friend begin to put the groceries away faster than before. 

Marinette walked across the room and over to the couch. She kneeled beside them and slid her hand between their bodies to grab Adrien’s chin. She turned his face towards her as Nino panted, letting her steal the show from him. 

Adrien’s hungry gaze ran from Marinette’s puffy lips to her sapphire eyes and back down to her lips again. His lips were parted and swollen from kissing Nino. She leaned down and captured his lips as Nino continued to press his hard cock against Adrien’s in a steady rhythm. Nino gripped the couch with his fingertips as he hissed and moaned. 

Adrien moaned into Marinette’s mouth as she swirled her tongue around his in a heated kiss. “Touch me.” Marinette moaned and peered into his eyes as she took his hand to place it on one of her breasts. 

He groaned and caressed her through her dress as Nino continued to press himself against him. Adrien’s thighs trembled as Nino climbed back down his body. 

Nino hooked his fingers into the waistband of Adrien’s jeans and tugged them down as he pressed open mouthed kisses along his heated skin. Adrien raised his hips and used his free hand to push Nino down to where he wanted him. 

Marinette slipped one of her straps down to free her rounded breast from her dress. 

Alya walked over and got behind Nino, tugging his pants down his hips. He kicked them off and she slid her hand around his hip to run her fingertips along his balls and back up to his, throbbing, rock hard cock. Nino groaned as he slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Adrien’s smooth cock. He ran his tongue back down to Adrien’s balls and sucked one into his mouth as he grazed his hand along Adrien’s cock. 

Adrien groaned and broke the kiss with Marinette. He watched her stand up and slowly raise the hem of her rose hued dress up her thighs. His gaze followed her dress as Marinette pulled it up and over her head. His cheeks were flushed as Nino slowly ran his tongue to the other taut ball and sucked it into his mouth. Adrien moaned and his thighs trembled as he thrusted his hips. 

Nino let out a groan as Alya ran her hand from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing him with small circles before she brought her hand back down to the base again. Alya let Nino go and laid on her back with her head between his thighs. She wrapped her fingers around his solid shaft and began to run her hand along it in slow fluid motions. 

Marinette stepped closer to Adrien and he reached over to grab her powder pink lace panties by the side. He smirked at her with a devilish expression and tore them from her hips. They fell to the floor as Marinette let out a squeak. Adrien peered at her and she smirked down at him. 

“Come here.” Adrien’s voice was lower and filled with desire. It came out creamy like a rich dark chocolate and made Marinette sigh and give into him. 

“Okay, kitty.” She grabbed the arm of couch and put one of her knees on the other side of his head. 

Adrien reached up and gripped her thighs. He slid his hands up to her rounded behind and yanked her down onto his mouth. She gripped his soft hair in her fists as he covered her pussy with his lips, rolling his warm tongue along her folds. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and moaned. Marinette rolled her hips as Adrien worked her with his tongue and lips. 

Nino ran his warm tongue up the underside of Adrien’s cock and wrapped his lips around the swollen tip. Adrien’s pulse rolled through his cock, causing Nino to moan as he grew thicker with each suck. Adrien moaned against Marinette’s pussy as she pressed it harder against his swollen lips and tongue. 

Alya wrapped her lips around Nino’s cock and let go with a pop. “Let’s move this to the bed. There’s more room there.” She ran her hand along Nino’s cock as she caught her breath. 

Marinette climbed off of Adrien with a whimper. She had been so close, but Alya was right. There was barely enough room on the couch for them all. Adrien hissed as he pushed a greedy Nino off his cock. “You can continue that in the bedroom.” Adrien caught his breath and peered down at a helpless Nino with heavily lidded emerald eyes. 

Nino nodded as he moved to let Adrien stand up. Adrien slipped his jeans down his legs and let them fall to the ground. He stepped out of his pants and followed the girls to the bedroom.

Alya giggled and pulled Marinette close to her. Alya wrapped her fingers around the back of Marinette’s neck and peered over Marinette’s shoulder at Nino as she slowly licked up the side of her friend’s neck. She wrapped her lips along her skin and sucked along Marinette’s pulse point. Marinette gasped and suddenly gripped onto Alya’s upper arms. Alya gently kissed along Marinette’s neck and up to her swollen lips as she skirted her hand up Marinette’s stomach. Alya cuppedone of Marinette’s rounded breasts with her palm and ran her thumb over her peaked pink nipple. 

Adrien slowly peered up and stopped in his tracks as he watched Marinette slide her hands down Alya’s spine to her round behind, sinking her nails in to squeeze it. 

Marinette parted her lips as Alya ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom one. Nino walked up and ran his hand beneath Alya’s chin and rested it on her cheek, stealing her attention from Marinette.   

Alya peered up at him as he warmly smiled down at her, capturing her lips with his. She moaned and Marinette watched them passionately run their tongues around one another. Nino sucked on Alya’s tongue and let it go as she slid a hand off of Marinette to stroke his throbbing cock. 

Marinette peered over at Adrien, who was leaning against the doorframe with his hard cock in his fist. “Baby, come here.” Marinette held her index finger out and bent it to gesture for him to come over. 

Adrien slid his hand from the base to the tip, one last time, before he walked over to Marinette. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing him on the lips. She bit his bottom lip and gently tugged, letting it go. Adrien growled from deep within his chest as she dipped her tongue between his lips. Adrien tangled his hand in her soft hair as she raked her nails down his chest and abs until she reached his hips. 

Marinette kissed her way down his body, darting out her tongue to taste his salty skin. Adrien’s gaze followed her as she got down on her knees. She peered up at him with babydoll eyes and slowly ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, catching the tip against her bottom lip as she wrapped her mouth around it. Adrien groaned as he widened his stance to keep his balance. Marinette held his hips with her fingertips and slowly closed her bluebell eyes, taking his throbbing cock to the back of her throat. 

Adrien watched her take off one of her hands and place it on Alya’s thigh. Her hand skirted up Alya’s soft skin to her pussy. Marinette ran her hand along the short patch of dark hair that ran down to Alya’s folds. She ran her hand down and spread Alya’s lips, running her finger along her swollen clit. 

Alya moaned against Nino’s lips as her hand sped up on his hard cock, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip and groan. Marinette ran slow circles around Alya’s clit as she sucked hard on Adrien’s cock. 

Adrien groaned and sank his fingers into her hair as he reached over to caress one of Alya’s full breasts, pinching her nipple between his two fingers. She cried out as her thighs trembled. “Cum for us.” Adrien bit the words out as he moaned. 

Alya’s breathing picked up as Marinette let Adrien’s cock go with a wet pop to focus on Alya. She ran her hands along Alya’s folds and spread them open. Marinette ran her warm tongue up between them and flicked her swollen clit with the tip. Alya let out a sharp moan as she clutched onto Marinette with her free hand. 

Marinette flicked her tongue along Alya’s clit and circled it, causing it to harden. She smirked and suddenly wrapped her lips around it, sucking, and rolling her tongue against her sensitive bud. Alya’s body tensed up as Adrien brought his lips to the breast he had been caressing with his hand. He circled her peaked nipple with his tongue and sucked, while Nino mirrored him on her other one. 

Alya let go of Nino’s cock and gripped both of the men’s shoulders as Marinette slipped a finger inside of Alya’s tight pussy. Alya panted and arched her back as they all worked her to the edge. Her thighs trembled and felt like they were going to go out as Marinette added a second finger. 

“Come on, baby.” Nino spoke against her breast as he kissed up her chest to her ear. He pinched her nipple and tugged on it as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. He nibbled on it and sucked, causing her to buck her hips against Marinette’s mouth. “That’s it. Come on. Cum for us.”

Her knees trembled as she dug her nails into the guys’ shoulders and let go with a loud moan. She caught her breath and smiled down at Marinette touching beneath the girl’s chin to have her peer up at her with babydoll eyes. “Your turn, baby girl.” Alya smirked and Marinette stood up.

Adrien lead her to the bed and Marinette laid down on it. She peered down to watch Adrien crawl up her body. He bent her knee and slowly kissed along her ankle, up her calf, along the curve of her knee, and trailed them along her inner thigh until he reached where she needed him most. She arched her back, causing her perky breasts to kiss the air. 

She moaned as Alya laid beside her and touched her chin to turn her attention to Nino. Nino captured her soft lips and dipped his tongue between her lips. Marinette softly moaned as Adrien ran his tongue from her clit to her tight entrance, dipping his tongue inside. She tasted sweet and he couldn’t get enough as he moved his tongue within her. Alya and Nino grabbed her thighs and pulled them up against her body, spreading them wider for Adrien. He ran his tongue up along her pussy and circled her clit. She cried out and sank her fingers into his hair as he moved his lips back and forth against her sensitive clit. She panted as her body tensed up. 

Adrien wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked as he slipped his middle finger into her tight entrance. She coated his finger and he groaned as he added a second one. 

Nino stopped kissing Marinette to move behind Adrien. He grabbed lubricant from the nightstand and put some in his hand, running it along his rock hard cock. 

Nino ran his hands up Adrien’s muscular ass and gripped it as he spread his cheeks. Adrien groaned as he teased his tight hole with the tip of his cock. 

Adrien gasped against Marinette’s pussy as he slowly eased his swollen tip into him. Adrien sucked harder and moved his tongue faster as Nino slowly thrusted into him until his hips were flush against Adrien’s ass. 

Marinette panted and cried out, causing Alya to become wet between her thighs again. Adrien felt Marinette’s body stiffen as she grew closer to her impending orgasm. Her nails raked against his scalp and she cried out as she came hard. 

Adrien gave her one last gentle kiss and removed his fingers from her pussy, bringing them to his lips. He parted his lips and slowly licked up the side of them before putting them into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned as Nino began to pound harder, causing him to suddenly grip the sheets and cry out as his cock spilled precum on the sheets. 

Marinette slipped out from under him and Alya laid down beneath Adrien to put his cock into her mouth. Adrien pumped his hips as he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. 

Alya moaned and gasped as Marinette suddenly grabbed her ankles and bent her knees. She began to slowly lick along her folds and work her over with her mouth. 

Nino dug his fingers into Adrien’s luscious ass as he cried out and came, filling Adrien to the brim. Adrien gasped as he came into Alya’s mouth. She greedily swallowed every drop as he released onto her tongue. 

Alya moaned as she bucked her hips against Marinette’s mouth, cumming again. Marinette gave her one last lick and watched everyone’s satisfied expressions as they all separated. 

Adrien watched how Marinette ran her hand between her thighs and circled her swollen clit with parted lips and flushed cheeks. She caressed her own breast and pulled on her peaked nipple with her fingertips. 

“Come on, Bugaboo.” Adrien yanked her down to the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. He put his thigh against her wet pussy and let her rock her hips against it. She slid her hand down to his sensitive cock and he focused on kissing her. 

His cock throbbed and hardened within her hand, causing her to softly mewl. He grabbed her hips and rolled her on top of him. He pushed her up, with his hands on her hips, and teased her entrance with his cock. She rolled her hips and gripped his pecs as he stretched her open. She gasped and moaned as she bowed her head. She rolled her hips in a way that teased her swollen clit against his pelvis. He took the control away from her by grabbing her hips harder, moving her in the way he wanted. She moaned and cried out as her whole body trembled. 

Alya and Nino watched Adrien make love to Marinette until both of them were sweating and gasping for air. 

Adrien flipped Marinette onto her back and hoisted her legs onto his shoulders, fucking her harder. She gripped his knees and moved her hands to his forearms as she kept her sultry gaze on his smoldering one. “Come on, love bug.” Adrien whispered as he bent down over her, pounding into her harder and faster. 

She suddenly dug her nails into him and came hard with a long moan. Adrien breathed harder as he let go with her. 

Alya and Nino stared at them in shock as the other two came down from their high. “Wow.” Nino lost his words as he watched Adrien bring Marinette into his arms. 

“How about we go in the other room? I think I left something on the couch.” Alya smirked at him as she grabbed his arm, letting her fingertips slide down to his hand. She giggled and guided him out of the bedroom to leave Adrien and Marinette alone. 

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

 

**[Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored](https://youtu.be/LH4Y1ZUUx2g) **


End file.
